Link Farts
by Bobo the Magical Samurai
Summary: A tale of a man with gas. Warnings: This parody can cause blindness, loss of brain cells, and excess bleeding of the eyes. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

1 day link walkd 2 teh kastle and the he saw zelda and zelda sed dat link loked angy and link sed dat he jusd had gas so zelda sed dat link shud go outsed if he had 2 fart an link sed dat he didnt thik he culd make it but zelda told him 2 run rellie reallie fast an he culd make it. so link tuk of runing and he didnt make it 2 teh dur. he farted on zelda an it smeled reallie bad and zelda passeded out on teh floor an she brok her hed open. zelda sed 2 cal 911 but link waz stel farting and ganondorf cam into teh room and said link u smell bad i tink u shuld get sum help 4 dat problemm so link wen 2 lon lon ranch an malon sed she culd nor help him becuz he kiled her cows wit his fart so she caled teh cops and tehy tuk link to jail but teh jailbluw up form teh insid out becuz link farted alot an it smelled bad. teh end! 

**leik omg! tihs iz meh furst storie! Im so esicted! reevuw okie? im not a gud speler. my mum sed i ned practize but i tryd.**


	2. Chapter 2

**wow thak for the reveuws. i tuk yours advise and im goin to try harderer to be a gud righter. im goin to best bye twoday to bye a spel cheker. hers the nex chaptur.**

WHen Zelda wok uup frum her coma she sed the blud grew bak in her brane. Links fart was su bad dat she toght she culd dye. bUt she desideded to help link wit his gas and ganondorf sed he wuld help to becuz link wuz his best frend in teh word.

* * *

so Zelda and Ganondorf wet to Malons house and askeded her if she wuld hep wit links gas. Malon sed she wuld help becuz she love link and wanteded to haf his babys. so they went to the Jail to pek link up but he wusnt there!

* * *

"were iz he?" ganondorf sed.  
"the Jail bluw up!" malon sed.  
"it mus had ben the gerudos! they bluw stuf up allthe tyme." zelda sed.  
"thats a ly!" ganondorf sed.  
"no yor life is a ly!" zelda sed.

ganonDorf ran home cryin becuz zeldas wurds stung his grayish blackish hart.

* * *

ten LINK caim ot of the Jail that was rubbly and farted and his tunic caut on firar. Zelda and malon ran ofer to him.

* * *

"stop drop roll" malon sed.  
"oh no link! dont die i love you evn tough you farted on me!" zelda sed.

but it was to layt. link burnedd up and died and he didnt here zeldas wurds. zelda went home and cried alot becuz he dyed becuz his fart wuz hot.

the end! i thik i mite right anoter chaptur if i get beter at righting.


	3. Chapter 3

**ok so best bye dont sale spel chekers. the man tuld me tat my coputer have won butt i cant find it. that ok tough becase i tink im geting better.**

**

* * *

**

Zelda woke up one murning an sead that she wuld yuse voodoo to refive LINK. but she neded MAlons help. Shee walkd to malons hose and nocked on the dor.

"malon help me mack a voodoo doll and refive LINK." zelda demanded!  
but malon shuk her hed.  
"hes in a beter plase now. we shuld leave him be"  
but that wasnt what zelda wantted to here so she set malons ranch on firre. malon cryed becase some wood that was on firre feel on ingo and he screemed.

"ahhhhh! it hurts! help me malon?" he reeched for her but talon pullled her backward.

"no it is to layt to safe him now." he saed.

"nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" malon feel to her nees and cryed.

"ill get yu for this zelda! if its the lasd thing i do!"

but Zelda was allready home and she made a doll of LINK. "i will bringg yu bak to life LINK!"

then the grund startted to shak alot. then links hand popped out and he was stil brown becase he caugt on firre five mintes ago. link was sad becase he had a holl in the bak of his tunic.

"LINK yu ok i was worryed that yo wuld leeve me!" zelda cryed.

link cryed to becase he felt the gas come back. "zelda. i dont tink i can ever love yu the way you love me. im to dangerous. i culd kil yu!"

"that ok link! i no if i dyed you wuld stil love me." zelda saed.

"actully i dont love yu. i love malon." he saed and luked away.

"nooo! shes gone now! her ranch caugt fire and evryone dyed." she saed.

malon ran into thee room.

"zelda! how dare you!" she saed.

then they fought and zelda pused malon into the sacred realm.

"go away." she saed.

link tryed to save malon but it was to layt. "maloooooooooooooooooon!"

ganondrfcame bak and he was sad. "zelda yure mean!"

but ZElda laughed and LINK had to fart again. this time GannonDrof was hit by it and h e feel offf a klif.

"Noooo! not ganondrog!" she cryed.

"now yu no how i feel!" LINK said and punchd zelda.

but zelda yused her powurs and sent LINK bak to the grund.

then she was all lone.

THE END!


	4. Chapter 4

**wow yu peple r su nyse! eye rote anotur chaptur four yu!**

**

* * *

**

zelda cryd fr ayors becase link didnt lov her.

"i shuld mak a lov posion to gif to LINK an he well lov me!" zelda esclamd.

so ZeLDa wented to Ruto and askd the fish iff she wuld mak a lov posion for her. ruto was angy and slapd zelda. "yu can neveh mak LINK lov yu! he lov me an no yuu!"

ZeldA stabd Ruto in the fin an stepd on her. "how dar yu!" then ZElda tuk som maches she fund an caut ruto on firee. ruto cryed and witherd away. then zElda stole rutos lov posions an ran bak to the kastle.

"now i wil fin LINK an get him to lov me!" she sed.

but ZElda didnt no that gannondrg was bak and he lovd her. he wachd zeldA frum the shadowyish blakish darkish korner of the room. "no! i lov zelda an i wont let her leefe me for LINK."

so tehn gannondok desided he wuld releese malon frum the sacred relm to fite with zelda.

so ganondrog opend the dor to the sacred relm and tuld malon to com out. malon sad she wuld reveng zelda for runing her lif.

TO BE CONTINUD!


	5. Chapter 5

granodrok and malon desideded to goen forses too defeet ZElda, she waz efil andd had to bee stoped. malon sad to evenje her horses! 

then gaonodork sad he  
wuld merry zelda andd  
becum king  
of hyrule

then he wuld becum all powurfull. butt he luved zelDA.

so they stud outside zelda'''S fortres and she knuw that they wuld comme.

"i knuw yu wuld come!"

zelda fluw down at gandonk. she stabed him.

"ahhhh! why zelda?"

zelda laghed and granondorf dyed.

malon was angy now!

"you killed ganondoor!"

"you tuk LINK away from me!"

malon stabed zelda.  
but zeldA fuzed her bodie with ganondruk'ss corps.

"RAAAAAAUGH!" said zelda.

malon fell bak and screemed.

"NOW I SHAL EET YOU!" said the mutated zeldA.

but LINK came back and jumpd in frunt of malon.

"no! dont do it zelda! youve changd!"

but ZElDa culd no longur here LINK.

LINK had no choice but to kill zeld.a

so he unleashed his deadlyiest atack.

he farted.

"AHHHH!" zleda shrivled up. "WHY LINK?"

"LINK!" malon said.

"im sorry malon. i have To go. I have gas."

so then LINK startedd to disapear. malon ran towad him but she went write throgh him. she fel on her face. link was sad by this. malun stod and loked ahead. "I love you."

link wraped his arms aruond her and huged her and then he walkd throgh her and jumped of the airship.

malon cried.

"goodbye LINK."

**wow! im finaly fineshed with myy furst story!**


End file.
